


Herz des Vaters, Freundlichkeit des Freundes

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Crying, Deutsch | German, Family, Fatherhood, Injury, Injury Recovery, Male Friendship, Other, Protectiveness, Singing, Single father Johann, World War II, young Redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Anyone can have a child and call themselves " a parent ". A real parent is someone who puts that child above their own selfish needs and wants.- ???Anything is possible when you have the right people  there to support you.- Misty Copeland.
Kudos: 1





	Herz des Vaters, Freundlichkeit des Freundes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Vaters Liebe.

It was ironic, when he thought he would be fine after last time he got hurt he would learn. Apperently not, luck hasn´t be on Johann Schmidt´s side, making him feel that fate and life hated him. And having a kid, a son, purple dragon hatchling to raise didn´t help.

  
War had been raging furiously currently, Schmidt had gone to fistfight with his arch-enemy Captain America earlier, he lost, badly. He had got his arm injured along other wounds, luckily people like Heinrich was there to get him out to safety, taking him to bunker where his son was. Johann exhaled tiredly, making his way to son who started to cry when he saw his father, but, it wasn´t just his state, they had few stubborn soldiers following them, not good.

  
Johann huffed, wincing of pain that his arm caused, Heinrich looked worried under his mask, that was sure. HYDRA leader held his injured arm as looking baron " ...Heinrich... Mach sie fertig.... " Johann breathed heavily, he wanted just rest and tend his wounds in peace. Heinrich pulled his sword, he was in better shape than he was and he was more than glad to kill his enemies. Baron turned to leave, grinning widely under his mask " Gerne, Herr Schmidt! " he exclaimed, soon, he left, Johann grunted of pain, leaning down to give small, assuring kiss to his son who rested on pillow.

  
Hatcling reached to hug his face weakly, crying. Man still held his arm, he had to calm his son down first " Vater... es ist okay. " he breathed, kid kept crying for his dismay. He had to tend his injuries, he ignored Redhead´s crying coldly as making his way to behind crates, pulling out box containing first-aid items.

  
Johann hissed as cleaning his wounds, gritting his teeth as water touched his wounds. Fuck, why he hadn´t just stayed away?! Why he had to rush head first into fight in risk of getting killed?! He was suppose to be wiser than this! Kid´s mother was stubborn but, surely, she would have knew when to stay away for sure!

  
Next, he took bandages, wrapping them around his wounds, cussing in his mother tongue as attempting to wrap them up, his back hurt when he tried to take care of his leg. Making him feel that he was being stabbed on it. And surely, he wasn´t some old man yet, far from it! Man cussed more under his breath as he straighted his back, it really hurt, he thought it as good punishment of being idiot.

  
Few gunshots were heard, Johann took Redhead and soon Heinrich ran into room " LAUF! " he shouted, soon something was thrown in room, it released gas, by scent and color alone Johann regonized it, bastards had made gas to contain wyvern poison and Dragon Measles, they would firstly try to kill them with poison!

  
Schmidt held his breath, running out from room, or at least he tried, luckly Heinrich was still in shape to fight, clearing the pathway to them. Some lucky soldier had been clever and stay out of sight, allowing him get behind Johann, putting knife againts his throat. Making him drop Redhead in shock, gaining Heinrich´s attention " Herr Schmidt! " he gasped, taking step back, holding his sword firmly still. Soldier narrowed his eyes " One wrong move and I kill this bastard, freak! " soldier shouted, threathing to kill Johann if he made wrong move. There was tension in air, Redhead was crying of terror, trying to bite soldier who ruthlessly kicked him! Kicking the hatchling, Redhead, Schmidt´s son " MEIN SOHN! " Johann cried, struggling to get free, hitting back of his head againt´s soldier´s face, making them let go, allowing Heinrich to move and kill them as Schmidt picked up Redhead, kid was alive but hurt for sure. Johann breathed heavily as Heinrich went to clear rest of soldiers off, bunker had gone to hell along things above them.

Hours passed, for Johann, it felt that time had slowed down, making it feel tedious as he was taken to mountain called Hochkalter, it was small secret HYDRA´s base, focused to help injured and make new medical break-throughts, all that kinda stuff. Getting in there was tedious but they finally got in there, doctors offered their help but Johann told them to fuck off for Zemo´s dismay. HYDRA leader told Heinrich to leave him be, and then heading where his room would be, Redhead was sobbing weakly, if he had Dragon Measles then he would still live, it didn´t kill infected, no, but rather weaken them alot, like they were dying but not quite. Rest would help, if kid even agreed to sleep in first place.

Room was nothing luxurios but still telling to people that it was leader´s. Man groaned, putting Redhead down removing his jacket and shirt, both had seen better days and then making his way to drawer, it was empty! Fuck, Johann hissed and went to bathroom, finding towel. He took it, returning to Redhead, wrapping him around it, keeping him warm and cozy. Schmidt nuzzled his sobbing son, trying to calm him down " Vater ist hier... " he murmured, over and over again. He was tired himself, if he was just like he was before meeting Redhead´s mother, then he would just very much ignore kid´s cries and such, or even kill them, but... he wasn´t that kinda man, not these days. What felt like forever was turning to be worth of effort, allowing Johann lay down and perhaps get some sleep, he was done, fucking done. He kept Redhead close, breathed heavily " I am too old for this shit.... " he muttered, yes, he wasn´t old but he felt like one. His back was in pain along rest of his body, and his head hurt, he closed his eyes, hoping sleep to come.

Baron Zemo dared to enter in what was very much angry father´s sanctuary. Not man would enter in Schmidt room when he was injured and he had son because he would act fucking viciously toward anyone who would dare to come in. But, Heinrich had experince of handling man if needed. He walked side of bed, seeing Johann giving him angry gaze " I don´t want talk about it... " he hissed, sleep hadn´t come, Redhead was sleeping yes, but lightly. Heinrich stared them, confused " Umm... Schmidt? " he uttered, then it realized it, bunker incident. No wonders if HYDRA leader was grumpy, his son was hurt and infected with Dragon Measles. Heinrich sat down " I understand. But, don´t take it on others, they were trying to help you and your son. " he said, not taking Johann´s crossness lightly. Man gritted his teeth, he wasn´t in mood to argue with baron. Instead to give Redhead to him he pulled blanket over himself and hatcling fully. Heinrich was dumbfounded of this act, it wasn´t even funny, it was childish! Baron had now enough, pulling blanket off " Oh hell no, you won´t hide! And damn look at me! I have had enough your antics! We all could have died down there! So you are gonna act like adult and father and give kid to me until you are less grumpy! " baron snapped, it was suprising Johann, he had even shocked look on his face. Not many would dare to shout HYDRA´s leader like that, but Heinrich, man had guts to shout at him. Redhead sniffled, looking up to Heinrich, HYDRA leader had to make wise choice, he could only sigh but it was answer alone.

Later Heinrich sat in doctor´s office, holding Redhead on his lap, he had never been bothered to look after kid because he had already kid on his own, Helmut. Redhead was getting restless, by hunger clearly, Dragon Measles only made him feel even more exhausted, even by sounds alone gave it out by being weak. Baron felt bad to kid, hell, he felt bad to Johann too, but, this was best to everyone " Sh, it´s okay. " he cooed, rocking purple dragon hatchling gently " Please, I know, I´m sorry. I should have stopped and give you some food, I´m sorry. " he said, he felt like idiot, not giving Redhead food before coming. Baron could do it later, Redhead wouldn´t die. Meeting itself wasn´t long luckily, allowing baron make his way kitchen snatch some old meat so it wouldn´t go to waste, he took then spoon and bowl, making his way then to his own room. In room he started to work with meat, making it mushy. When it was ready he started to feed Redhead who luckily ate it without fussing. Baron felt relived that he was spared of fussing hatchling that would refuse to eat.

Meanwhile Johann was sleeping in his own room, in his dream he saw her, he could feel her, could hear Eveliina. He could hear her voice, singing " Sleep, my love, as the trees above protect you from the dark. A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn. Sleep my love, close your eyes and when you´ve awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world. " she sang, it was soothing, reminding him of time before he lost her. He listened still " Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings. Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing. Sleep my love, close your eyes and when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world. " she smiled, starting to walk away, Johann then started to run toward her " Eveliina! Please, don´t go! " he cried out " Ever so gently hear my voice. " man reached out his arm, trying to catch up with her, but, it seemed that she was far away " Eve, please! Don´t leave! " he cried, begging " Ever so softly feel my touch. " Johann suddenly felt her wingarm caress his face " So ever gently I watch so go to sleep, my love. " she sang, finally vanishing. Leaving Johann cry " EVELIINA! KOMM ZURÜK! " he cried, falling on his knees, tears ran down, begging, pleading to her come back " Bitte.... Bitte.... " he cried, breathing heavily, knowing that she was gone, gone forever.

Johann jolted up, crying, realizing it was just a dream. He covered his face with his hands, shaking as trying to calm down. She was gone, forever. He was alone, even if he had his son but he was taken away by Zemo, by his friend. He deserved his rebuking, after all, he hadn´t been nothing but rude jerk toward him and everyone else. Man gained his breathing, calming down. He got up from bed, heading to bathroom, pain had lessen on his body luckily. He removed his pants and underwear, turning on shower. He stood still as water fell on him, not caring if it was cold or too hot.

At morning Heinrich paid visit on him, and for his luck, Schmidt had calmed down, even apologizing his behavior. Of course Heinrich still lectured him from it, it wouldn´t go away anytime soon, it was fair. Of course, nothing lasted long, base was attacked, attack was led by Captain America, of course. This time, THIS TIME, Johann wouldn´t lose, no fucking way! He was tempted to kill the hero but Heinrich stopped him " Don´t! " he yelled, holding him from arm " WHAT?! " Johann snapped, turning to look him. Baron crossed his arms " It´s too risky! I won´t save your poor ass third time! " he told him " Take Redhead and leave! " baron demanded, it was order.

Schmidt did as it was told, he took Redhead, running throught havoc, tackling soldiers who dared to come to his way " Geh mir aus dem Weg! " he roared, soldiers didn´t stood a chance againts him.

Heinrich cut down those who dared to oppose him easily. His sword sliced, cut and impaled anyone who dared to come to try their luck " Wer will mich versuchen?! " he barked, confident of himself. Johann got to exist but explosive was thrown front of him. He turned back fast as he could " Mein Gott. " he breathed, he was mostly unharmed but his son was crying " Sssh.. sshh... Es ist okay, ich bin hier... sshh, ssh.. " he cooed until he got confronted by his worst enemy, Steve Rogers AKA Captain America " I feel sorry that you have to go through this, Skull. " he said, Schmidt frowned and stood up, he was ready if needed " I won´t lose this time! " he shouted, Rogers was taken aback, feeling that he wasn´t quite himself, but he understood why. The kid, Redhead, he was father, and one that wouldn´t go down without fighting. They clashed together, Redhead cried as they fough, Johann managed to throw his shield away, not that Rogers needed it all the time. He noticed something in his eyes, fury, and... fear. Fear of losing his life and fear of losing his son. Yet, he wasn´t sure of it, resuming to fight. Both delivering powerful hits on each other. Suddenly Johann felt more strenght to rise in him, like, his inner dragon was waking in him. Was Eveliina someone giving him a help? He wasn´t sure but it didn´t matter, he started to attack hero more brutally. Rogers was shocked by his sudden change " Schmidt? " he panted, Johann gritted his teeth, snarling at this point as he narrowed his eyes " I am not letting you touch my son! " he shouted, this time Rogers saw it, despair. He had managed to corned HYDRA´s leader, pushing him to edge.

Johann saw his chance, he very much rammed his own body againts Steve´s, pinning him down " SCHMIDT! WHAT THE HELL?! " he shouted, trying to get him off, he tried to puch him but what shocked him more was that Johann actually fucking bit on him, like animal, Eveliina´s aid had turned him to animal or... dragon in human´s body, in order to protect himself and his son. He threw Rogers away and took his son fast, getting back to his senses as he ran, not caring to see if he killed him or what he did.

He ran down mountain path, Heinrich caught up with him later, few small wounds here and there. They got in down of the mountain, into forest. They finally sat down, Schmidt almost blacked out from exhaustion but didn´t. Redhead calmed down on his own luckily, Heinrich looked man " You fough againts him. " he said, knowing that Johann fought Rogers. HYDRA leader sighed " I had no choice... " he said, it was lie, he could have just ignored him and leave. Baron groaned, not wanting to argue with him again, for him it just important that they were safe, for now at least. After some time they were found by their own men luckily. Taking them safety. Johann smiled to Heinrich, wanting to thank him for everything, but baron knew even without words that he was thankful of his friendship. Friendship that would last long, just like father´s love toward his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from german to english.  
> Mach sie fertig....=Finish them....  
> Gerne, Herr Schmidt!=With pleasure, mister Schmidt!  
> Vater.... es ist okay.=Father... is okay.  
> LAUF!=RUN!  
> MEIN SOHN!=MY SON!  
> Vater is hier...=Father is here...  
> KOMM ZURÜK!=COME BACK!  
> Bitte.... Bitte....=Please.... please....  
> Geh mir aus dem Weg!=Get out of my way!  
> Wer will mich versuchen?!=Who wants to try me?!  
> Mein Gott.=My god.  
> Es ist okay, ich bin hier...=It´s okay, I am here...


End file.
